Su hijo es un buen chico
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la tienda de antigüedades cuando esa buena mujer le dijo eso a Abe, refiriéndose a Henry. Porque claro, nadie apostaría a que ese atractivo treintañero no es otro que el padre del anciano tras el mostrador.


**No sé que tengo de malo en mi cabeza, que me encantan las relaciones padre/madre-hijo/hija donde el progenitor es más joven. No sé, supongo que porque es algo que nunca se verá en la vida real y a me encanta ir al revés del mundo real XD**

 **Disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **— SU HIJO ES UN BUEN CHICO —**

* * *

— Apostaría a que es esto lo que busca —le aseguró Henry a la anciana clienta, mostrándole un fino candelabro de bronce que databa del 1800. Dios, menudo centenario fue aquel.

Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo en cuanto los ojos de la mujer brillaron en reconocimiento. Venta hecha.

Eran pocos los días tranquilos en su trabajo de forense y Henry no dudaba en gastarlos ayudando a Abegraham en la tienda. Después de todo, contrario a él, su hijo no tenía la misma edad de hace 20 años, y ni de lejos la misma vitalidad, por muchos esfuerzos que hiciese para ocultar sus achaques típicos de la edad a ojos de Henry, pues no quería agravar más la espada de Damocles que pendia sobre su relación, sobretodo tras la pérdida de su madre. "Yo no soy inmortal como tú, papá, he envejecido y ya no me queda mucho tiempo, pronto no tendrás hijo, al igual que te quedaste sin esposa. Es triste pero irremediable"

— Disfrute del candelabro y tenga un buen día —despidió Abe a la mujer tras hacer la venta, tan caballeroso como siempre, que se notase que su abuelo fue un importante aristocrata del 1700, aunque nadie fuera a creerselo si algún día ese dato salía a colación, aunque sea la verdad.

Las arrugadas mejillas de la anciana mujer se tiñeron de un leve rosa observando al dueño de la tienda y le dedicó una sonrisa.

No era la primera vez que Henry veía por casualidad a esa mujer viuda en la tienda. Supuestamente coleccionaba antigüedades y por eso era cliente habitual, pero el medico forense había vivido los suficientes siglos para reconocer a una mujer enamorada en cuanto la veía. Y no le sorprendía, la sociedad había decaído muchísimo y ya casi no quedaban caballeros como su Abe, quien con su encanto natural podría haber conseguido a cualquier mujer. Estaba orgulloso del hombre que había criado, pero a la vez le proporcionaba un pinchazo en el corazón saber que era culpa suya y de su condición que Abe se haya perdido la inigualable experiencia de vivir un amor tan fuerte, como el que vivió él junto a Abigail, y de cargar en brazos a sus propios hijos.

 _Por Dios,_ si la vida fuese justa su "pequeño" ahora tendría que estar soportando a sus nietos, no a un padre inmortal y eternamente joven, experto en meterse en problemas peores que los de un niño. Le pidió disculpas adelantadas por ello cuando no era más que un bebé con toda la vida por delante, mientras Abigail no miraba, allá por los elegantes años 40. Cuan rápido ese "toda la vida por delante" se había quedado en nada. Esa era la peor parte de ser padre y para Henry, en su caso especial, una tortura que duraría para siempre, en su sentido más literal.

— Muchas gracias —en la salida, ella giró su cabeza de Abe hacía Henry (y pareciera que lo hizo a regañadientes)— a usted también, joven.

— Un placer ayudarla —aseguró el forense.

— Siempre a su disposición —comentó Abegraham.

La mujer sonrio, sintiéndose arropada por sus palabras.

— Su hijo es un buen chico —le aseguró al hombre equivocado.

Y salió, dejando tras ella un espeso silencio dentro del lugar, solo roto por las campanitas de la puerta. Estaban acostumbrados a que la gente se equivocase, después de todo cuando abrieron el negocio tras la desaparición de Abigail en los 80 la clientela los creyó hermanos, ambos aparentaban la misma edad entonces y solo reían a espaldas de los clientes, porque por aquel entonces los días en los que Abe tendría un pie cerca del otro barrio parecían tan lejanos que ni tan siquiera pensaban en ellos, esos días en que su hijo se convirtió en su mejor amigo y eran los únicos que podía sanar sus corazones mortalmente heridos por haber perdido a la mejor esposa y madre del mundo. Esa farsa de los "hermanos" a cargo del negocio familiar había logrado revivir de alguna manera a Henry, hasta cierto punto incluso fue divertido para su fino gusto aristocrata del humor.

Pero el reloj biológico de Abegraham no se podía detener, al igual que no se podía hacer que el suyo corriese de nuevo, por alguna razón, y ahora, ya en los años 2000, era normal que la gente creyese que el atractivo treintañero que se dejaba caer por el lugar varias veces era el hijo del anciano dueño de la tienda, cuando en realidad era al revés.

Y por muy acostumbrados que estuvieran, seguía doliendo, como poco a poco Abegraham se había convertido en otra de esas muchas antiguallas que su padre había ido recolectando a lo largo de su _extensa_ vida y que ahora vendían solo para no tirarlas a la basura.

Henry fue el primero en reaccionar, solo porque de los dos era el que más desesperado estaba por evitar la realidad de su situación.

— Soy un buen chico —aseguró con la voz en burla y Abe puso los ojos en blanco, preguntandose si los inmortales podían padecer demencia senil.

— Solo ha dicho eso porque no te conoce bien, Henry —le picó, resignandose a seguirle el juego

¿Cúando fue que Abe dejó de llamarle papá y de ver al forense como su progenitor? Tal vez cuando pasó la frontera de los cincuenta años, tal vez antes. De todas formas que más daba.

El sonido de campanitas volvió a llenar el aire, seguido de un "buenas tardes" que padre e hijo correspondieron a un tiempo, en automático. Un nuevo cliente, una oportunidad perfecta para evadir el incómodo momento, para que la espada de Damocles no cayese todavía sobre ambos. No podían vivir siempre evitando la verdad, sobretodo cuando el nuevo trabajo de Henry era el de hacer que la verdad saliese a la luz.

Sin embargo de momento era preferible y pacífico vivir uno a cada esquina de la cuerda floja, Henry seguía sin estar preparado para volver a enfrentar la bilis mortal que dejaba tener problemas padre-hijo, a pesar de que su propio padre murió hace ya siglos.

Puede que nunca estuviese preparado de nuevo.


End file.
